


【骸綱】Rainy day

by linoxxx



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN!
Genre: 6927, M/M, R-18, 一發完結, 骸綱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 舊文存檔、2011年骸誕日賀文※ 請盡量忽略原著※ 骸大人生日快樂！！！！
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 8





	【骸綱】Rainy day

戀愛指南  
[6927] Rainy day（2011骸誕賀）

「你今天將會很倒霉…」

澤田綱吉抱膝縮在黑曜植物園底層乾燥的一角，慘兮兮的回想起早晨出門前COS成吉普賽占卜師的里包恩指著他鼻尖說過的話，然後又一次用事實證明了魔鬼家庭教師的絕對權威。

上學的路上碰到惡犬追了他五條街，跑掉了便當不說還因爲遲到而被雲雀學長狠狠的咬殺過。雖然托山本的福不至于餓肚子，卻不幸被獄寺君的流彈擊中然後在保健室躺了一下午。幾天前的國文和數學小考又是無懸念吊車尾，放課後的留校輔導永遠有澤田綱吉的大名。等他被罵得灰頭土臉的從教員室出來，才驚覺天色已經很晚。在風紀委員長銀拐的威嚇下慌慌張張跑出校門沒多遠，迎面就撞上柿本千種和城島犬等黑曜一行。

「嘁，這不是彭哥列麽？爲什麽一出門就碰到你，真是衰運！」  
……狗狗先生我想你搞錯了，見到你們我才比較衰，而且這裡是並盛吧。看著對方表情不善的沖他露出獠牙，澤田綱吉默默地在心裡辯解。  
正想腳底抹油溜掉，跟在他們身後的庫洛姆忽然走過來，將一個紙袋遞給他。  
「那個…BOSS，可以拜托你把這個給骸大人送去麽？」

「唉…骸？」聽到那個名字他下意識的就想推拒，綱吉爲難的看了看天色：「現在麽？」  
似乎時間不早了說…………  
「因爲還差一些東西沒買到，可是又不能讓骸大人等太久…」庫洛姆楚楚可憐的看著他：「所以，求求你，BOSS……」  
綱吉聞言注意到對方手裡的大包小包，而犬和千種則是兩手空空。只要沒有六道骸盯著，這些傢伙總是不會好好善待庫洛姆……他同情的看了一眼對此毫無覺察的少女，只好接過袋子：「就這個嗎？別的不需要？」  
「嗯！只有這個。裡面裝了蛋糕，請小心一點。」就知道首領一定會答應，庫洛姆感激的給他鞠了一躬：「謝謝你BOSS。」

「死女人還在磨蹭什麽，走啦！」城島犬不耐煩的催促，然後突然扭臉沖綱吉瞪著眼警告：「不准偷吃哦！」  
你以爲我是你麽？！  
沒好氣的瞪回去，澤田綱吉目送著三人吵吵嚷嚷的走遠——是說，他又不小心多管閑事了。  
紙袋分量挺輕，封口處印著洋菓子店的花體店名，就爲了這種東西要特地跑到隔壁鎮子去……綱吉哀怨的拖著腳步，自嘲的想自己果然是無法拒絕別人的第一名。

沒辦法，只好在街邊給媽媽打了個電話說會晚些回家，然後揣著剩余不多的零錢坐上了去往黑曜的巴士。

其實直到這裡爲止，綱吉都沒把里包恩的預言（不如說是詛咒）放在心上。畢竟那些瑣事早已被他視爲日常生活的多點構成，就算發生的頻率過于集中了一些，也還不至于無法忍耐。  
自從詭變莫測的家庭教師到來之後，他意外的磨練出了一副逆來順受的鋼筋鐵骨。

本來只需很簡單的把東西交到那人手上就能功德圓滿全身而退，豈料正因如此他才踩中了噩運值滿點的塔羅牌。

澤田綱吉一路恍神，在即將抵達目的地時突然被驚雷炸醒。  
初夏時節強對流天氣頻繁，暴雨總是來得迅疾無理。等他到站下車，外面已成一個水潑的世界。  
糟糕，沒有帶傘……綱吉暗暗跺腳，只好拿起書包頂在頭上，然後微微躬身抱著袋子全力沖進了廢棄的樂園。  
地上泥濘不堪，積滿了深深淺淺的水窪，遍地都有長勢不受控制的樹木根莖旁逸斜出，隨時准備絆他一腳。澤田綱吉在昏天黑地的大雨中難辨方向，只想快點跑到六道骸棲身的破舊影院，卻不知自己早已偏離了線路。  
正在此時前方突然劃過一道巨大閃電，綱吉心下一驚，無意識的踉跄了幾步，然後只覺得腳底一滑，便背心朝下直直跌進一個深洞裡。

這就是整件事情的經過。  
原來自從上次山本不小心踩碎天頂的玻璃摔下來，這個要命的陷阱就一直沒有被修複。現在它又成功的困住了另一個人，並且倒霉的綱吉只身前來，注定享受不到同伴的救助。  
所有的天時地利仿佛都在對他說：你今次會死在這裡。

搞不好真的會死在這裡……又冷又餓淒慘到連一根火柴都沒有的少年把頭埋進臂彎，在黑暗中瑟瑟發抖。  
從上方洞口傾瀉而下的雨水形成小小的瀑布，也許再不用多久就會淹到他腳邊。空氣裡都是被水汽濺起的塵土腥味，綱吉只覺得連呼吸都困難，不論是力氣還是希望，正被無邊的恐懼蠶食殆盡。

不知道等待了多久，澤田綱吉終于堅持不住，低低地啜泣出聲。  
他並不是在後悔爲何要答應庫洛姆跑這一趟，只是無法抵受像現在這樣的孤立無援。  
也許心裡還在默默的祈禱，即使是最不可能的那個人，也希望能夠聽到他微弱的呼喚，像是所有童話中無所不能的王子，心有靈犀地前來相救………………

「誰在下面…」一把熟悉的磁性聲線忽然自頭頂沉落：「犬？還是千種……？」  
綱吉難以置信的抬起臉，小心翼翼的確認：「む…骸？是你麽？」  
「…………彭哥列？」艱難的分辨出那個細弱聲音的主人，六道骸皺起眉：「爲什麽你會在這裡？」  
「庫、庫洛姆叫我來的…」  
「你見過他們了？」  
「嗯…在並盛的時候……那個……」是說可不可以先不聊天？！綱吉哆哆嗦嗦的站起來，挪到仍然落著雨水的缺口處朝上方求救：「拜托你把我拉上去好不好……」  
啧……眼裡明顯有了不悅，六道骸突然閃身退出了綱吉迷蒙的視界。  
耶？？……走、走了？  
站在雨中的少年明顯有些反應不過來……難道說，六道骸丟下他走了？！

「你、你這混蛋見死不救嗎？？！！」  
不知道從哪裡竄上來一股無名怒火，澤田綱吉像是突然被打了強心劑似的完全遺忘掉自己此刻的處境，扯開嗓門全力喝罵起來：  
「居然一聲不響的就走掉了你還有沒有良心啊！我到底是爲誰才會到這種鬼地方來！六道骸你個大混蛋！你等死吧！！我做鬼也不會放過你的——唔！」  
「笨蛋！我只是去拿繩子…」迅速脫下外套罩到綱吉頭上，六道骸黑著臉不知朝哪白了一眼。他還是第一次見識到彭哥列抓狂，沒想到罵起人來還挺順溜的。

呆呆的瞪著不知何時跳下來的人，澤田綱吉吃力的喘著氣，然後在下一秒突然撲進對方的懷裡。  
「骸……」緊緊的抱住來人的腰身，綱吉無法自抑的哭出聲來。  
「好了，已經沒事了…請不用害怕……」  
回抱住早已被冷雨澆得冰涼的瘦小身體，六道骸輕聲安撫著受驚過度的人，自己也松了一口氣。

「謝…謝謝……」  
洗過熱水澡，綱吉穿著有些過分寬大的衣服從浴室走出來，情緒明顯緩和了很多。  
六道骸扶了扶眼鏡，饒有興致的觀察著形似兔子玩偶卻毫無自覺的某人，然後促狹一笑：「你到底有多矮啊…」  
「要你管！」 被戳中痛處的傢伙惡狠狠地回嘴。  
「クフフ，似乎還蠻精神的嘛，這樣就好。」不再戲弄他，骸噙著笑意隨手往門邊一指：「你的東西放那裡，請去檢查一下還有沒有丟失。書本可能已經打濕了，要小心處理。」  
如果不是他出來尋找庫洛姆碰巧看到了遺落在洞口邊上的書包，可能直到明天甚至更久，都不會有人發現彭哥列竟然被困在那種地方吧…………  
想到這裡，六道骸面色陰郁的緊緊蹙起眉。

「……骸…骸？」綱吉伸手在那人眼前晃了晃，然後看到對方漸漸聚焦的異色雙眸，他擔心的問：「臉色好差…你是不是哪裡不舒服？」  
「…沒有。」  
「……那就好。」雖然還存有些疑慮，不過他還是先把受托的事情交代了吧。  
「這個，是庫洛姆要我帶給你的東西…」  
綱吉從紙袋裡取出變了形的蛋糕盒子放到桌上，因爲袋子是防水處理的，並沒有被暴雨打壞。不過因爲他掉下去時還緊攥著不放，所以——  
「抱歉被壓壞了。」

六道骸打開盒子，瞥了一眼面目全非的巧克力蛋糕，有些無奈的輕笑：「…總是做多餘的事情。」  
「呃…對不起……」綱吉撓撓耳邊的鬓髪，不好意思的低下頭。  
「並不是在說你，彭哥列。你不需要道歉。」  
六道骸歎息一聲，然後捧起綱吉的臉，溫和的對他說道：「應該由我代替庫洛姆向你說聲對不起，讓你碰上這麽危險事情，真的非常對不起。」  
距離很近，對方的吐息幾乎都噴灑在他的鼻間，綱吉突然想起剛剛自己失態的無尾熊一樣緊緊抱住眼前的人，沒來由的臉一紅：「不、不用，我該回家了。」  
害羞的脫離骸的掌控，此時的澤田綱吉只想快點逃跑。  
淡淡的將他的反應看在眼裡，六道骸突然莞爾一笑：  
「不好意思呢彭哥列，有個壞消息……我想你今晚回不去了。」  
「欸？」

窗外依然下著似乎永不停歇的大雨，在黑曜住慣了的人耐心跟他解釋：「這邊的路況比較差，遇到暴雨天氣就會淹水，巴士肯定早就停開了。」  
「你出不去，同樣，庫洛姆他們也回不來。」  
「欸欸欸？？？！！！」  
綱吉如遭晴天霹雳。  
回不去？！  
這麽說，這麽說今晚他要跟六道骸兩人單獨在一起？？！！

「你今天將會很倒霉……但是戀情會有新進展。」  
吉普賽占卜師言之鑿鑿的話語如同聖鍾般咣咣咣敲響在澤田綱吉的耳畔。

>  
>  
>

是說可以選擇的話他能不能要求不要什麽新進展……  
澤田綱吉一味的埋頭苦吃，在心裡默默的對里包恩豎起中指。

如果不是知道他的家庭教師還沒萬能到可以操控天氣，綱吉真的想把這一切太過順理成章的災難都推到那個兩頭身腹黑大魔王頭上。  
他才不需要莫名其妙的推波助瀾，即使最近他跟他那位一樣很麻煩的戀人正在各自冷戰。

「抱歉，我今天沒弄晚餐，請你將就一下。」把熱好的牛奶放到綱吉手邊，六道骸坐回沙發上翹著腿接著看書。  
「沒關系……」只是沒想到庫洛姆讓他帶回來的東西會進了自己的肚腹，綱吉一邊吃一邊試圖跟骸拉家常。  
「對了，庫洛姆他們買了好多東西呢，好像要慶祝什麽似的……今天是什麽值得高興的日子嗎？」  
老實說因爲平時他家裡一到吃飯的時候餐桌上總是鬧哄哄，他已經習慣了那種氛圍，沉靜的環境會讓他有些不自在，容易胡思亂想……

六道骸並未將視線從書本上調離開，只是淡淡的答了一句：「並不是什麽特別的日子…請不用在意。」  
「哦…」  
——這樣根本沒法聊天！  
澤田綱吉挫敗的暗暗吐嘈，他都不知道，原來骸平常居然可以這麽悶。  
已經沒有勇氣再開話題的彭哥列十代目只好把注意力搬回面前的食物上來。  
嗯…？這是什麽？  
突然發現盒子邊上夾著一張小卡片，綱吉把它取出來，打開一看：  
「Boon Compleanno！Signore Mukuro」  
——這是啥？  
義大利文完全無能的人對著一串字符組合不明所以，不過底下似乎還有一排小字。他眯起眼吃力的辨認著：  
お誕生日おめでとう……句末還畫了個不知是貓是狗的塗鴉。

好醜……綱吉難得看到比自己的字還醜的筆劃，在心裡微微的驚歎了一下……  
咦？？誕生日？？！！  
他突然扭頭看向一直置身事外的人：  
「骸，今天是你生日？」  
「嗯。」稍微點了下頭算是承認。

糟糕！他完全不知道！而且，還把別人的慶生蛋糕給吃光了……怎麽辦？！  
綱吉捂著嘴，小腦袋正努力思索著該如何向人家賠罪。  
「我說過這種事情不需要在意。」仿佛知道他在醞釀著什麽，六道骸不以爲意的笑笑。  
真是的，有什麽好在意的呢？  
反正每年都是那幾個孩子擅自奔忙著爲他慶祝，他自己卻完全不明白誕生日什麽的到底有何意義，不過都是些無所謂的事情罷了。  
如果硬要說有哪裡不同，大概就是每到這天，他的心情都會有些小小的不愉快吧…………

「你是不是不太高興…？」小心觀察著骸的表情，綱吉試探性的發問。  
「並沒有。」  
「你心情不好。我從一開始就這樣覺得…」這下他完全肯定了。  
「……………………」  
緩緩把書蓋到膝上，六道骸摘下眼鏡，然後朝綱吉伸手：「彭哥列，你過來。」  
乖乖的縮著脖子來到骸的旁邊，綱吉歉然的笑笑：「對不起，我明年一定會記得的。」

「不是你的原因…」六道骸摟過他的腰，順勢靠到綱吉身上：「我很討厭下雨，尤其在這種日子…會讓我不受控制的想起一些更討厭的事情……」  
閉上眼耳內全是雨水的轟鳴，不過現在還多了彭哥列隱約的心跳，這讓他稍微感覺舒服了一點。  
從綱吉的角度只能看到對方詭異的頭路和頂部尖尖的髪梢，他忽然覺得心裡酸楚難當，用力一咬唇然後再次重申：「我明年一定會記得的，請你相信我。」  
就讓他把所有的歸咎都攬到自己身上好了，他寧願對方真的是因爲他的原因而不高興，也不願意六道骸再度被拖回無盡詛咒的深淵，哪怕只有短短一秒。

多希望你一直記著我，時時刻刻，永存不朽……

「我們真的是戀人嗎？…彭哥列……」  
六道骸松開手，溫柔的撩過綱吉耳邊的碎髪。  
看到對方明顯一愣的表情後，骸笑著刮了刮他的鼻子：「我以爲你只顧著生悶氣，都已經忘記我們是戀人了呢…」  
「這句話我才想說…」摸摸鼻尖，綱吉紅了臉，有點逞強的回嘴。

「爲什麽沒有給我打電話？」骸親吻著他的額頭，然後一路滑到眼角、頰邊……  
「你也沒有…」  
「爲什麽不來找我？」  
「我以爲你不想見我……」  
「我很想念你，你想我嗎？」  
「……嗯。」  
「…那麽，還記得我們爲什麽吵架嗎？」  
「不記得了…」  
「我也不記得了。」  
戀人溫熱的唇覆上來的時候，澤田綱吉乖巧的閉上眼。

綿密而情熱的親吻，他任憑骸侵占自己口腔內每一處細微之地。被勾起的舌尖滑動交纏著，來不及吞咽的津液從唇角淌下，在空氣中慢慢蒸發，帶出一線冰涼。  
輕輕捏住對方的下巴，六道骸不斷變換著角度加深這個吻，想要完全攻略懷抱中人的所有，輾轉、吸吮、然後略帶霸道地直探入咽喉。  
「唔……」  
難耐的皺起眉，綱吉不自覺的抓住骸箍著他腰身的手臂推拒著，顯然有些無法承受這種壓抑過一段時日之後伺機爆發的熱情。

「真可愛…」很順意的放開他，骸盯著少年潮紅的臉和濕潤的眼眸，忽然低頭輕咬起綱吉纖白的頸側。  
「本、本來…」害羞的閃躲不了，綱吉幹脆把臉都埋在對方的肩上：「庫洛姆拜托我的時候，我是不太想來……」  
「不過現在覺得，像這樣…也不錯。雨天、其實也沒那麽討厭的……對不對？」  
原來還念念不忘的要開解他麽…六道骸微微眯起眼，然後回以一笑：「…確實如此呢。」  
真是糟糕，害他有點…把持不住…………

忽然被抱到沙發上的時候，澤田綱吉摟過戀人的雙肩，在他耳邊低語：「生日快樂，骸。」  
「謝謝你、親愛的綱吉君…」  
往唇上輕啄一口表示感謝，六道骸解開自己的衣扣然後傾身壓住稍嫌嬌小的人：「那麽，我要來收禮物了。」  
「從剛剛我就在想……你穿著我的衣服的樣子，實在是太引人犯罪了…」

寬松的衣物根本不構成任何障礙，反而因爲綱吉細微的掙紮而生出更多誘惑性的裸露。六道骸很滿意這樣的效果，更加肆無忌憚的撫弄著輕顫的身體。  
綱吉的呼吸漸漸紊亂：「你…你不是一直在看書麽？」  
「クフフフ、看你比較多……」  
「真會裝…」之前明明對他愛理不理……  
「啊——」  
乳尖突然被吸住舔舐，綱吉不禁呻吟出口，隨即用力咬住下唇阻止自己再度發聲。  
身體在骸有技巧的挑逗下急速升溫，他只覺得想要控制自己是越來越難了……  
偏偏對方不遺余力的想要看他出醜似的，仍然輕咬著他敏感的地方不放，連另一邊也被手指揉捏著。  
「不要忍著比較好哦…」  
扶住綱吉的腰，六道骸細細觀察著他的反應。  
「才…不要！」丟臉的又不是你！

「フフフフ……」低笑出聲，他一邊吻過綱吉的胸口、脖頸、下巴，然後是嘴唇，腰間的手也慢慢下滑到衣褲之內：「這樣的話你還能忍多久…」  
「你個…混蛋……在摸哪裡…」  
「只是用手而已，緊張什麽呢。」  
完全是調笑的語調，看到綱吉羞憤的表情，六道骸更加重了愛撫的力度。  
「…不要……嗚……」  
「彭哥列最近都沒有自己做過麽…」  
「誰要做啊…」綱吉拼盡全力想推開握住自己羞恥部位的手：「骸你別鬧了。」  
「請稍微老實一點吧，會讓你很舒服的。」  
幹脆脫掉上身的襯衫，六道骸一把抓住他細瘦的手腕，然後用長袖把兩手捆起來。  
「你、你幹嘛？」澤田綱吉瞪大眼，莫名的生出一股恐懼。  
「不用害怕，我不會傷害你。」  
捧起他的臉繼續剛剛的深吻，骸用柔情蜜意安撫著自家戀人。

連同底褲也一起褪盡，即使被擁在熾熱的懷抱裡，下半身忽然暴露在帶著雨水濕意的涼薄空氣中，綱吉不免心存驚懼的無助低喚：「骸……」  
「我在，請放松…不用緊張。」  
說完，他伸出舌頭輕輕舔過少年尚未發育純熟的性器，然後將它整個納入自己的口中。  
「唔！！」綱吉整個人仿佛觸電般彈了一下，指尖狠狠掐進手心裡。  
即使已經不是第一次跟六道骸肌膚相親，但是還從未被這樣對待過。  
潮濕的暖意將他全部的包裹住，卷動的舌尖反複在柱身和頂端摩擦，刺激所産生的快感讓綱吉有些難以承受，幾乎滅頂。  
「啊…你……」羞恥卻無法抵抗，他渾身顫抖，被束縛的雙手似乎連收緊拳頭的力氣都沒有了，只能緊閉著眼睛忍耐，這反而讓感官更加的清晰可辨。  
「舒服嗎…」  
六道骸手口並用的逗弄著膨脹輕顫的根芽，尖端溢出了透明的蜜汁，用指腹抹去，色情的繞到後面的小穴慢慢按摩。  
「我…我不知道……唔……」  
「射出來也沒關系哦。」  
「不……嗯啊……」  
感覺已經快到極限了，他脆弱敏感的分身突然又被含住，然後快速的吞吐著。  
「骸…不要！……啊啊——」  
只是稍微一吸，綱吉便招架不住，全數釋放在對方口中。  
「哈啊……哈…」  
脫力的只能不斷喘氣，綱吉沈浸在極端快感的余韻中，思維瞬間短路了一樣，腦中一片空白。

吐出粘稠的精液作爲潤滑，骸將手指緩緩探到綱吉的後庭，由于一直有在按摩，所以進入還算順利。  
輕柔的撥開戀人被汗濕的額髪，六道骸沖著秀色可餐的人微微一笑：  
「真想吃了你……」  
你不是已經在吃了……霧眼迷蒙的斜了壞心的傢伙一眼，澤田綱吉盡量放松身體不去抵抗異物的入侵。  
拉起綱吉的雙手將人抱坐起來，六道骸慢慢增加著手指，耐心的開拓緊致的入口。  
「綱吉君自己知道嗎？你有很多敏感帶哦…這裡…這裡……還有……」  
一邊吻著綱吉的唇，一手輕撫過他的後頸、脊線和腰側，惹得身下人一陣陣顫抖。  
「真的很可愛……」  
尤其是腰線，一碰就敏感得不行。

在對方有意的觸摸下澤田綱吉扭動著身體想要逃離這種磨人的快感，但是無論閃躲到哪裡，都逃不開情人的掌控，最後只能使自己越發的興奮起來。  
「那個……骸…夠、夠了……」  
喘息著靠到六道骸的頸窩，綱吉不由自主的輕輕磨蹭對方。他的肌膚泛出粉色，體溫也接近臨界，似乎再也承受不起更多的挑逗。  
「想要了麽？」  
六道骸了然的抽出手指，然後抓起散落到地毯上的一個靠墊塞到綱吉的腰後。  
「這樣你會比較輕松一點，如果痛的話，請叫出來，不要咬著唇。」  
「嗯……」  
雖然已經有了充分的准備，不過當骸真的進入他時，後穴被強力撐開的瞬間綱吉以爲自己要被撕裂了。  
「好疼！！」  
這種事情，果然不論做幾次都不會習慣。

六道骸停下動作，伸手去撫摸綱吉忍痛皺起的臉。對方因爲疼痛而收緊後穴，其實他也覺得辛苦。  
「…很難受嗎？」  
「沒事…馬上就會好了……」  
已經有經驗的他知道要怎麽做才能減緩這種痛楚，綱吉大口的呼吸著，盡力讓緊繃的身體慢慢放松下來。

感到對方沒絞那麽緊了，借著保險套的潤滑，六道骸挺腰完全沒入到綱吉的體內。  
「呀啊——」摩擦腸壁的刺激讓他忍不住驚呼。  
「ク…全部、進去了喲。」  
柔軟滾燙又充滿韌性的包裹著自己的，是心愛之人的身體，完美的契合度讓骸發出舒服的歎息。  
他俯身親吻被自己的陰影整個籠罩住的人：「還好麽？」  
「…沒關係……——啊嗯！」  
突然被骸使力一頂，綱吉不禁發出誘人的呻吟。  
「聲音、好性感，フフフ」  
「不要…說多餘的話！」

抬起綱吉的腿張大角度，六道骸緩緩的開始抽送，交合的快感立即從相接的地方傳送到四肢百骸。  
「很可愛呢…綱吉君……這裡也是。」  
「唔…不要！」  
再度被攫獲微微抬頭的分身上下套弄，兩處羞恥的部位同時被夾擊帶來無法言喻的複雜體感。  
「嗯…啊啊……啊……」  
痛楚漸漸的麻痹，蒸騰的情欲燒灼著肌膚下滾燙的血液。狹窄的沙發上，澤田綱吉只能竭力攀附正全面侵略自己的人，可是過激的快感又讓他忍不住想要逃離。  
「クフフ…害怕掉下去的話，就夾緊一點啊。」用力的撞進甬道深處再緩緩抽出，六道骸從喉間發出低沉的笑聲：「我是說腿…」  
「你真的很討厭！」  
「是嗎？」  
「嗚…」  
呻吟都被吞進覆上來的唇齒間，骸卷起他的小舌吸入自己口中，一邊加快了穿刺的頻度。

被頂弄到幾乎不可能的深處，穴口已經能很順利的吞吐著對方碩大的性器，反複的抽送中腸道沸騰到幾乎要熔化，交合的水聲淫然響在耳畔。  
感官受到各種刺激，挺立的性器微微顫動著，泌出愛液。  
綱吉在激吻間隙抽泣，滾燙的淚水不受控制的從眼角滑落。  
「嗯…嗯啊……啊啊……啊……」  
身體抖得不像話，他感覺自己快不行了，可是距離最終的解放卻還差一點點。被衣物捆綁住的雙手，指尖繃到幾乎僵化。  
綱吉撇開臉哭著哀求：「嗚……骸、放…放開我，好不好……」

「不行哦，綱吉君。」六道骸溫柔的吻掉他滾落的淚水，然而口中卻說著拒絕的話語：  
「就這樣插射的話，不覺得很萌麽…」  
「什麽…」蜜色的眼瞳中盛滿瑩瑩淚光，澤田綱吉難以置信的瞪著一臉邪佞的人：「你、你是變態嗎？！放開……嗯…啊……」  
「クフフフ、這不叫變態，這是情趣。」  
雙手抓緊綱吉的纖腰止住他胡亂的掙紮，六道骸眯起氤氲的雙眸，唇角勾起魅惑一笑：  
「乖乖射出來吧…」  
「不要！啊啊……唔——」  
與之前完全不一樣的急速抽動逼得綱吉到後來連聲音都發不出，他咬緊牙關，脖頸繃出漂亮的弧線。身體在骸的沖撞下猛地脫出了自己的控制，一陣痙攣之後，灼熱的精液噴灑而出滴落在腹部。  
「フフフ………」  
看到綱吉就這樣在自己身下高潮，六道骸獎勵的吻了吻他的唇角，果然很萌……  
「哈啊…」  
激烈的抽插之後，骸亦在綱吉的體內解放。雖然隔著薄薄的套子，他敏感的身體還是因爲射精的沖擊而輕輕顫抖。

趴在綱吉的身上，彼此的汗水和氣味交融在一起，六道骸慵懶而餍足的輕輕啃咬著對方線條凜冽的鎖骨，將急速的心跳合二爲一。  
「這樣的生日禮物…果然很棒。」  
解開綱吉被束縛的雙手，飽食色欲的人吻過勒出淺淺紅痕的腕部，對于專屬禮品非常滿意。  
——我可不可以送別的？！  
被折騰得叫苦不迭的彭哥列十代目啓動無敵吐嘈機能。  
六道骸笑得無比欠揍：「很舒服對不對…比之前——唔！」  
「閉嘴！！！」  
惱羞成怒的及時捂住某個口無遮攔的混蛋，綱吉完全不想再聽到任何調戲的語言。  
明明知道自家戀人面薄，但是正因如此逗弄起來才顯得特別有趣。  
六道骸壞心眼的舔過綱吉的指縫，如願的看到對方受驚縮回手。  
唇角浮起滿滿的溫柔笑意，骸直直的看著他：  
「我是真的很喜歡你哦，澤田綱吉…」

事到如今還被突然告白，綱吉愣了一下，依然很不爭氣的爆紅了臉。  
「出、出去啦…」推搡著還留在自己體內的人，綱吉把臉埋得低低的根本不敢看六道骸： 「你重死了！」  
「你是貓麽，剛喂飽就趕人…」得了便宜又賣乖的傢伙顯得異常委屈。  
「我哪有！——呃！」  
對方突然拔出分身，滑膩的保險套擦過他的腿根，綱吉只覺得後穴一空，不禁哆嗦了一下。  
「クフフ…給我抱一會兒。」  
轉過綱吉的身體讓他伏在自己上面，六道骸摟著他的腰，然後輕輕撫摸戀人的後背。

「撲通、撲通……」  
貼著骸的胸口聽他慢慢平複下心跳，綱吉耳根發燙，無措的不知如何是好。  
「我、我想去洗澡……」  
突然面色有異的從六道骸身上爬起來，沖他勉強一笑。  
拉住正欲逃跑的人，骸對他魅惑地呵氣：「呐，彭哥列…做吧。」  
「哈啊？！」  
「再做一次…」  
「不行！！」  
猛地甩開骸的鉗制，綱吉忙不迭地跳下沙發。哪知剛一踏到地面，他立即腿軟的慣性往前撲倒。  
「嗚！」  
認命的閉起眼準備跌一跤，誰知腰上突然橫生出一股力道將他撈起來。

「哦呀哦呀，原來你喜歡這個體位…」  
「才沒有！」

後背緊挨著光裸的胸膛，綱吉腦中警鈴大作，正准備掰開箍緊他的雙手，不料一個炙熱的硬物突然無預警的插入他的後方。  
「啊啊…你！…」  
被進入的奇異感覺讓綱吉剛剛高潮過的身體迅速記起了所有的愉悅，他抓著骸的手臂支撐自己發軟的身體。  
「クフフ，好孩子…撐住哦……」  
畢竟漫漫長夜，現在才剛剛開始。

>  
>  
>

「骸大人！骸大人！我們回來了！」  
城島犬吵吵嚷嚷的聲音老遠就在空曠的建築裡回響。  
六道骸慢慢張開異色的雙眼，眸中一片冰利。

不論被警告過多少次依然沒心機的大大咧咧推開房門，看到沙發一端倚著標志性的藍色髪尖，擅自闖入的傢伙無知無覺的正想奔上前去獻殷勤：  
「買了您最喜歡的鳳……唔啊啊啊啊啊！！！！」  
梨字還沒脫出口，犬就被地獄道華麗麗的送去了輪迴。

「唔…怎麽了……」懷裡的人被淒厲的慘叫吵醒，迷迷糊糊的半撐開眼睛不知身在何處。  
「沒什麽，請繼續睡吧…」  
輕輕吻了吻綱吉的前額，六道骸抱緊他微微一笑。  
「嗯……」  
打了個呵欠，澤田綱吉疲倦的朝溫熱的胸口蹭了蹭，找到一個舒服的位置，乖乖的閉上眼。

6月10日清晨7時29分，窗外日光清好，雨過天晴。

—END—


End file.
